


Grip

by mumblingmaria



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran to save this time, not defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> So brella and I were having a lovely conversations between the similarities of Wall-E and Eve and Casey and Hunter and we did a lot of yelling and just gerenal otp talks which resulted in this fic inspired by the end of Wall-E. I planned this all out during a run I took. Only good thing that came out of that run.

“He’s what?” Casey shouted as she shot up from her desk. Her chemistry textbook dropped from her hands, not that much was getting done now that Zoe was gone. The blonde stared at her roommate is disbelief. “Jade, what did he do?”

“I’ll explain as we go, we have to hurry!” the other girl said, panic clear in her voice. 

They took off down the hall, ignoring shouts telling them to slow down. They weaved through students and hallways, Jade seemed to be leading them outside. Soon they were through the front doors and Casey couldn’t help but feel just as desperate as the last time they did this.

Jade stopped to catch her breath, looking at the blonde. She pointed towards the forest and the two girls started their run again.

“Jade, you better tell me what’s going on,” Casey demanded, trying to keep up with her friend.

“It’s so stupid. I was with Hunter, who was introducing me to his new club, you know, the AV club, when Ike came over and started bugging him. I tried to stop him, ugh he’s such an asshole, but he just kept going at him. Teasing him about Jun, about joining a ‘geek club’, about his feelings for… for you,” Jade explained. She glanced over at her friend. The normal stubborn girl was staring at the ground now, guilt written all over her face. 

The ginger girl gulped and continued, “He kept going on about how he’ll never impress you and that you’ll never trust him fully as a friend, let alone a… um well he put it very crudely. But basically he was saying how useless he was and he would never do anything that would help you. Eventually Hunter told Ike to fuck off and he stormed off towards the AV clubhouse. Two of the member ran of with him. I asked one of the girls, Esi I think her name was, what Hunter was going to do. Casey, it’s bad…”

Casey stopped in her tracks, “Jade, stop beating around the bush. What is he going to do?”

“He… I think he’s going after Hodge. Look, we need to get to the clubhouse, they’ll know where to go. Casey, where are you going?” Jade shouted. The other girl had turned and started running back to the school. “Casey!”

The girl had never run so fast in her life. Soon she felt like she was going to throw up but she couldn’t stop. This was her fault. She knew it too. She knew she used Hunter in all of her plans because of his feelings. Because he was a nice guy. Because she was manipulative. She knew she would get away with it. Ever since would run though, she kept her distance. She wasn’t sure why, but being near Hunter felt familiar, like it was filling a hole in her heart, a hole she didn’t want filled. But she never thought twice about it. Hunter had his new club and Casey was focused on figuring out what she had forgotten. 

And that’s what led back to Hodge. After she was released from the nurse’s care, Hunter immediately asked about her memory. When she couldn’t give and answer, he asked anything and everything else he could. All she could say was she did something for Hodge. And that was the last real conversation they had. Almost two weeks ago. For two weeks she kept her distance and now she was paying the price. 

So she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She reached the school and charged through the doors. She pushed through the students again, unaware of who she passed. All that mattered was to make it to that room in time. All that mattered was getting to him in time. In time to save him. In time to apologize to him finally. In time to thank him. In time to tell him. 

Soon she reached the room she was running to and barged in. What she found was the exact opposite of what she wanted. Hunter was standing near the spinning cylinder, Hodge standing a few feet away. Casey stumbled into the centre of the room, trying to catch her breath. 

“Casey…” the woman said, a sad look in her eyes.

“What did you do?” the girl asked. She moved towards the boy in question, afraid to ask him directly, not after how she treated him. “What did you do to him?”

“I did what I needed to do to protect myself, you should understand that by now, Casey,” Hodge said, walking to the girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s for a better future.”

“Like hell it is, you bitch!” Casey shouted, punching the woman. “What did you do?”

“I told him that this would fix his problems, and it did. I didn’t say in his favour. It is in mine, though. His new little club would become a huge thorn in my side with him,” the woman explained, rubbing her face. “I’m sorry, Casey. But everything I’ve worked, we’ve worked for, I couldn’t let this boy ruin it.”

“Too bad for you, I don’t remember what _I_ worked for,” the blonde girl spat. She turned away from and started to walk towards the boy in front of her. She could hear a sigh behind her and footsteps growing distant. She didn’t care what that woman would bring down on her; she wasn’t going to lose anyone or anything else. 

Casey was next to him and still there was no movement from him. He was just standing and staring at the spinning cylinder. The girl reached out and took his hand in hers. She moved slightly to see his face. His eyes were glazed over, mouth slightly opened. He was there physically, but something was off.

“Hunter?” she whispered, afraid that her voice would send him running. Slowly his head turned to look at her, his eyes seemed unaware of who she was. “Hunter, it’s me, Casey. You know, your friend?”

She squeezed his hand but nothing happened. He just continued to stare at her. His breathing was barely audible. He was still, almost lifeless. It was a shell of the boy she knew standing in front of her. Her Hunter was gone. And she had caused it. She led him down this road and taught him to be reckless. But luck was never on his side, not like with her.

Well, she finally felt that luck wearing out. She didn’t care what happened to her, she had been through hell and back and then even allowed to have her memories violated. She had been tortured. She knew that she somewhere done the road had done something terrible, even without her memories. But her loved ones, she could never let that slide. 

And now with Hunter standing in front of her, she feels defeated. For the first time since seeing her parents. She fought and won with Jade. But now, again, she’s been dealt a blow, a blow she can’t take. 

She gripped his hand tighter, blinking back the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to say something but it only came out as a whisper. Clearing her throat, she tried again, “Hunter, come on. It’s me, Casey. The girl you blew up a room with. The girl you study with. The girl you have a crush on. Hunter, I turned you down, remember? Well, that was stupid of me. So come on, wake up. Remember. It’s not too late. We could still be a ‘we’. We could fight back together. We don’t… I don’t have to do this alone. I see that now. You showed me that. So come on, wake up you ass!”

But nothing. He continued to stare blankly. His hand remained limp in her tight grip. He continued to be a shell of himself. 

A tear slide down her cheek that she quickly wiped away. She bit her lower lip, trying hard to keep her tears back. She shook his hand slightly, trying to invoke any sort of movement from him. And he stayed the same. 

“I’m so sorry, Hunter,” she whispered. She took a deep breath in and took a step towards him. Raising her free hand, she placed it gently on his cheek. Slowly she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his. Blinking as she pulled back, she turned away and loosened her grip. She took a step away from him, finally accepting his fate.

But something held her back. It wasn’t a gut feeling or anything like that. No, something physically kept her from walking away. Casey turned her head and saw that his hand had tightened around her own. She sucked in her breath, eyes now searching his. There still wasn’t anything in them but his grip was getting tighter. She stepped closer and saw a light returning into his eyes. They were returning to their normal, vibrant green. The frost that was over them was beginning to fade.

“Ca… Casey?” a faint voice came from him. He blinked once, eyes now focusing on her. “Casey?”

She held her breath for a moment before letting out a shaky laugh. She let go of her tears, throwing her arms around the ginger’s neck. They stumbled slightly before he wrapped his arms around her and they found their footing. He smiled, burying his face in her neck. After a moment, they pulled away to look at each other. Casey’s smile widened from seeing the life in his eyes again.

“How?” she whispered, her hands moving back to his face. “What happened? Hodge, she… she said…”

“Don’t listen to her. She… She tried to erase something from me… I don’t know, like my will or something? I could see you but you just… just an outline. I didn’t feel the need to do anything. But then I just… I heard you calling me. I could feel that you needed me. And Casey, no matter what they throw at us, I’m here. I’m here with you. I’m not going anywhere,” Hunter explained. 

He glanced down before looking back up at the girl across from him. He smiled and slowly the two teens leaned into each other, their foreheads gently touching.

“This is bullshit, are you fucking with me? He screws up and still get the babe?” a voice shouted from doorway. 

“Fuck off Ike, give them a moment,” a girl’s voice shouted at him.

The two in the room began to laugh, still connected to each other. Slowly, Casey lifted her lips again to Hunter’s, this time with no desperation. After, she looked straight into his eyes, “Want to give the picnic another try?”


End file.
